Jumpscares (FFPS)
:Você está procurando pelas Mortes do primeiro jogo, pelas Mortes do segundo jogo, pelos Jumpscares do terceiro jogo, pelas Mortes do quarto jogo ou até mesmo pelos Jumpscares do quinto jogo? thumb|O texto "GAME OVER". Os Jumpscares retornam mais uma vez em Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator como uma mecânica de jogo. Assim como nos jogos anteriores, se o jogador, quando estiver no Escritório, levar um jumpscare de um animatrônico, ele irá ver uma tela de "Game Over", que neste jogo é preta com as palavras escritas em vermelho, e o jogador será levado à tela de avisos do jogo. Neste jogo, todos os animatrônicos irão dizer algo após matarem o jogador, exceto Lefty, que irá fazer um som semelhante a de um chiado. Em Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria Simulator, o jogador também pode levar um jumpscare nas seções de Salvamento. Se ele falhar em salvar um animatrônico, ele levará um jumpscare, e aparecerá uma tela preta com a frase "You lost the salvage. And something is loose in your pizzeria..." ("Você perdeu o salvamento. E algo está a solta em sua pizzaria..."). Molten Freddy MoltenFreddy1.gif|Molten Freddy atacando o jogador no salvamento. MoltenFreddy2.gif|Molten Freddy atacando o jogador no escritório (antes do update 1.023). MoltenNewJump.gif|Molten Freddy atacando o jogador no escritório (depois do update 1.023). Molten Freddy, assim como todos os animatrônicos do jogo, pode atacar o jogador em um salvamento, se ele falhar em mantê-lo em seu estágio neutro, ou no Escritório, se ele falhar em mantê-lo afastado. William Afton WilliamAfton1.gif|William Afton atacando o jogador no salvamento. WilliamAfton2.gif|William Afton atacando o jogador no escritório (antes do update 1.023). NovojumpscaredeWillianAfton.gif|William Afton atacando o jogador no escritório (depois do update 1.023). William Afton, assim como todos os animatrônicos do jogo, pode atacar o jogador em um salvamento, se ele falhar em mantê-lo em seu estágio neutro, ou no Escritório, se ele falhar em mantê-lo afastado. Scrap Baby ScrapBaby1.gif|Scrap Baby atacando o jogador no salvamento. ScrapBaby2.gif|Scrap Baby atacando o jogador no escritório (antes do update 1.023). NovojumpacaredeScrapBaby.gif|Scrap Baby atacando o jogador no escritório (depois do update 1.023). Scrap Baby, assim como todos os animatrônicos do jogo, pode atacar o jogador em um salvamento, se ele falhar em mantê-la em seu estágio neutro, ou no Escritório, se ele falhar em mantê-la afastada. Lefty Lefty1.gif|Lefty atacando o jogador no salvamento. Lefty2.gif|Lefty atacando o jogador no escritório (antes do update 1.023). NovoJumpscaredeLefty.gif|Lefty atacando o jogador no escritório (depois do update 1.023). Lefty, assim como todos os animatrônicos do jogo, pode atacar o jogador em um salvamento, se ele falhar em mantê-lo em seu estágio neutro, ou no Escritório, se ele falhar em mantê-lo afastado. Áudio O grito do jumpscare de todos os animatrônicos do jogo. Arquivo:Jumpscare 9B.oga Curiosidades * Este é o primeiro jogo da franquia em que todos os animatrônicos possuem mais de um jumpscare e possuem o mesmo som de jumpscare. ** Este também é o único jogo da franquia que possui um jumpscare de uma homóloga de Baby. * No dia 11 de Dezembro de 2017, Scott Cawthon anunciou uma atualização do jogo, onde ele melhorou a iluminação, a qualidade e a textura dos jumpscares dos animatrônicos. ** Houveram várias atualizações para consertar isso, devido a problemas com a memória do Clickteam. Bugs *Há uma falha rara onde Lefty (ou talvez outro animatrônico) dê um jumpscare no Escritório, mas fique invisível após isso. Esse bug pode ser visto aqui. *Durante o minigame de salvamento o olho de Molten Freddy é laranja, mas durante seu jumpscare no escritório seu olho é vermelho. Categoria:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Categoria:Mecânicas dos Jogos Categoria:Mecânicas do Jogo (FFPS)